


A Proposition

by the_automaton_caps



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Consensual, Demon Sex, Eldritch, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_automaton_caps/pseuds/the_automaton_caps
Summary: You work as the fairly humble secretary for Black Hat Organization! Your job is a bit stressful, if not highly rewarding. However, on one particular day, Black Hat sits you down with a certain...proposition in mind.-Essentially, this is a porn fic with a decent amount of plot. Black Hat is depicted as an Eldritch horror/demon, reader is intended to be a feminine human with a vagina. Comedic chaos ensues in the background + we delve into a few non-canon theories on Black Hat and the world of Villainous. Enjoy~ B)





	1. The Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, before you start reading. Just wanted to leave a note to anyone who's underage/doesn't have any experience with giving consent/sex/etc. Please, do not use fanfiction as a guide to live life by. If you want to know more about safe, consensual sex, please seek out a professional and don't rely on fanfiction authors to teach you right from wrong, or how the human body works.  
> You may find out a lot of stuff from reading fanfiction, but please be aware that not everything you read is accurate to real life. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/oQbei5JGiT8

You knocked a solid three times on the tall door that led to your boss's office. A craggy growl of a voice returned with an aggressive,”What is it?” You poised yourself, half-shaken by his tone. You slowly opened the door. You did so, peering your head around the corner to look at your boss. His good eye flicked up to look at you, his expression quickly turning into a scowl, an acknowledgement indicating that he wasn’t very angry, yet. “What is it? Come here.” he repeated malignantly. You gripped the clipboard in your hands and carefully stepped into the office. 

 

“I have a demon courier with a parcel you need to sign for, Black Hat, sir.” You tried to maintain your composure, but he undoubtedly made you nervous. Coming into his office, even when he requested something from you, seemed to feed his anger even more. Some part of you wondered why he didn’t just invest in an intercom to cut out all the extra tension this type of situation seemed to cause. Another part of you reasoned that he liked to see his employees utterly numb, dilapidated putty in his hands. 

 

He looked down for a moment, shifting a stack of paperwork aside. You remembered the demon waiting down the hall, a comically large mail sling wrapped strenuously around the being’s shoulders, half-empty. Your eyes wandered away from Black Hat’s face to his hands. He searched the desk for mere moments, though it was just enough time for you to notice his hands. Usually he wore shiny black leather gloves, though, for the moment being, he was without these accessories. You swallowed absentmindedly as you watched him rearrange his desk.

 

This change in his appearance, whether intentional or not, was something you took advantage of. You studied his appendages for mere moments. In this time, you noted that his hands were an unsurprising shade of reptilian grey. Oddly soft looking skin pulled taut over long fingers tipped with thick, manicured claws that closely resembled black iron. Veins or muscle structures slightly bulged through the dorsum of both his hands. His claws made a very distinct scratching noise as they ran across the polished surface of his desk, resembling the sound of metal scraping on wood. You straightened yourself one more time, trying to keep calm and still under his watch.

 

After what felt like ages, he produced a rather intricately decorated fountain pen from the organized mess of his desk. Your gaze immediately shifted back up to his face. After all, a lingering stare would raise hell if he was in the wrong mood. There was something expectant about the look on his face. He finally spoke again,”Are you just going to stand there?” He gestured to the spot on the desk which you realized he had cleared for a the stack of paperwork you were holding. You nodded quickly acknowledging his request and handed the papers over. He met your awkward grin with an annoyed glare. You quickly excused yourself and let him attend to the business he was given. After all, it wasn't uncommon for him to incite some unholy rage upon you for wasting his precious time. You felt the tightness in your chest slowly dissipate. This job was sure to be your downfall. 

-

The courier demon was still standing down the hall, one of its many eyes lingering on the carpeted floor below it. Another eye seemed to be searching for something, moving wildly in its socket. It’s other eyes seemed to look in a million different directions, but all avoided you. The creature itself seemed polite enough aside from this small quirk. It stood at perhaps six feet tall and was not ugly by any means. Appearance-wise the creature was some combination of reptilian and insectoid in nature, with long, spiked forelegs like that of a mantis and a tail and skin of bright green, to match any lizard that lived in a grassy climate. It’s eyes opened to reveal large, cat-like slits as well. The mail sling around it’s shoulders had been readjusted, still half empty, still half heavy. There was also a clipboard clutched in the entities muted green hands. It’s appearance made you wonder if the demon didn’t also answer to someone like Black Hat. You compared your posture momentarily, straightening yourself and dropping your hands so you didn't match the courier’s prey-like silhouette. ‘We’re not the same’, you noted to separate yourself from the courier. You crossed your arms, tried to act unimpressed, and stared at the floor. The moment didn’t last.

 

While you were preoccupied, the door behind you opened, the sudden creak of the normally heavy wood door shocked you. You stepped back, out of Black Hat’s way, as he approached the demon. Your eyes shifted between him and the courier, Black Hat eyeing you menacingly, for a moment. You backed away and straightened up again, the nervous smile returning to your face. He then spoke to the courier in some kind of tongue, something the courier hadn't spoken in previously, but seemed to know well. It took the papers Black Hat held out and reclipped them to it’s clipboard. Coming to an agreement quickly and surprisingly calmly, the courier gave a few parting words graciously and bowed before Black Hat. Black Hat’s expression was no less than utterly bored as the courier stepped away. It used some type of device to open a cross-dimensional portal, almost like the ones Black Hat could rip open with his bare hands. In an instant, both the courier and the portal were gone.  

 

Black Hat now turned to look at you; you tried to look attentively at him. The nerves from earlier had basically dissipated, but you had to wonder what he was thinking. You had seen enough of his scares to know where he was probably going, though still you wondered. “I need you to go out for me.” He spoke suddenly. There was little malice to his voice then, oddly enough. With just about everything he spoke, he seemed to naturally sound aggressive, but no, not this time. You pursed your lips, decently surprised, and nodded your head quickly. You drew your clipboard and pencil without breaking eye contact with him.

 

“ _ Put that down. _ ” he grabbed the clipboard from your hands and tossed it away. Immediately he replaced it with a folded list written on none other than his own brand of notebook paper, special top hat logo stamped on it and all. You stared at the note for a moment before noticing his fingers. The claw-like nails captured your attention again. The tip of his thumb seemed to linger near your hand a moment before he yanked it away. You pulled your gaze back up to him, hoping dearly you wouldn't get blasted for wandering eyes. His face searched yours for a moment before settling back to his usual demeanor. “I need you back within the hour. Pay for those items in cash,” he instructed, then produced from his coat a wad of bills. He proceeded to thumb through them and, when content with the amount, handed them to you. You took the cash from his hand carefully. “And then deliver this as well.” He handed an envelope to you that seemed to bulge slightly and weighed more than the usual piece of paper. You took it without putting too much thought towards the contents. You finally stole one more look up to him and spoke softly, “Yes sir, Black Hat, sir.” He paused before he frowned at you, dismissing you with a wave of his hand. 

 

-

 

You walked quickly down the steps and out the gate of the not-so-hidden estate to the street. Locking the gate behind you, you pulled the list out of your bag. A glance over yielded some fairly common items; two bottles of rubbing alcohol, two packages of paper, four boxes of staples, a new set of test tubes, and the list went on. Hurrying to the bus stop you watched, as if on cue, the bus roll in slowly. The door hissed open to reveal the driver, a jaded old woman who looked close to retirement. No words were exchanged as you paid your fare and took your seat. 

 

The scenery seemed to drudge by, hardly a soul in the streets until the bus rolled to a stop in a shopping mall parking lot. You strode down the aisle and off the bus with haste. The ride had taken about ten minutes off your trip and being punctual was something Black Hat expected-or rather  _ demanded _ -from his employees. Quickly, you made your way into the store and took a cart from the holding area. No time was wasted as you hastened down the isles, pulling items off the shelves and into the cart. You made your way to the checkout line in less than 20 minutes, possibly setting a record for speedy shopping in the process. All of this boiled down to avoiding Black Hat and his bad attitude as much as you could, though some part of you thanked his high expectations and impatience with his staff. You caught your breath paying for the items at checkout and called up a taxi to help get you to the post office, and then back to the mansion-or, at least-get you within a half mile of the mansion, anyway. 

 

There was no doubt about it, the people in this city knew about Black Hat and his corporation of evil. Most everyone avoided the area near the mansion when they could, and as a result, rumors spread quickly about who and what was actually in the hat-shaped mansion. You gained your reputation quick enough, as you were often seen coming and going on the last bus to travel to that part of the city. Speculations as to why you were there so often ranged from paranormal possession to foolish bravery. Either way, you didn’t listen to the gossip-you had your work to do. As soon as the driver pulled away from the post office you mentioned the name of a street close by the manor. Although he didn’t turn to look at you, you could see him tense up simply at the name of the street mentioned. Little else was spoken about as you were dropped off at the corner you requested. Walking briskly, you managed to make it back to the manor with mere minutes to spare.

 

As you entered the gates, you saw Dr. Flug attaching some sort of device to the side of the house. As he pressed a few buttons on it, you noticed the overhead cloud layer shifting just slightly. You squinted and called out to him. “Flug! What's going on?” Flug turned over his shoulder, looking quite surprised to see you. “Oh. I didn’t know you’d left, I'm just testing out a new device. Something to make the weather a little more...bearable.” He held a hand over his goggles and pressed another combination of buttons on the panel. “You might want to step inside. The results from this experiment are still a bit...uh, unpredictable...to say the least.” He opened an umbrella as you ran to the porch and inside the manor. With arms still full of bags from the store, you kicked the door shut, only to hear an ungodly cracking and boom noise. You sighed and then listened to a crash that signaled something had just gone awry within the manor. 

 

As you stalked into the main office where you worked, you watched as Demencia and 5.0.5. ran through the manor, a water gun in each hand or paw. “HEY-Oh, it’s just you, Secretary-WAIT A MINUTE.” Demencia froze, hands locked tightly on the plastic toy guns, both of which, were pointed at you.

 

“...Where’s Flug?” She spoke cautiously, as if you were to blame for her inability to look out the window. 5.0.5. seemed lost, and you noted that on his shoulder he was carrying the spider-like telephone bot that  _ should _ have been in Black Hat’s office. 

 

“...He’s outside? Why are you-” She jumped up suddenly. 

 

“Why is he outside during a thunderstorm?!” She asked this while inching ever closer to you. You set down the bags and held up your hands. The dirty look on her face was very telling; she definitely thought you had something to do with it. 

 

“Demencia, he made the storm...I guess. He was messing around with-"

 

“Ooooh, that's right, the thingy.” 

 

“...right. Yeah. Weather device.” You added. She tossed the toy over her shoulder, her expression instantly relaxing. The spider-phone immediately jumped after the toy, followed by 5.0.5.

 

“What were you out doing then?” She asked and you flashed the list at her. Immediately she gasped and smiled. Without hesitation, she grabbed the list, before rifling through the bags to find the items meant for her. With a smile she grabbed up her bag and slipped away, parting only with a quick giggle and a ‘Thanks.’ 

 

As you settled into your secretary chair, you watched through a window as the weather shifted again. The clouds seemed to linger but it got brighter out. A very disgruntled and slightly burnt Flug walked into the office then.

 

“...you okay?” You asked, very concerned for his well being. You stood to walk over to him, but he turned your way, slowly nodding and putting a hand up in your direction. He then gazed down at the bag of supplies that was probably intended for him. No other words were spoken as he took it and half-shuffled, half-stumbled back in the direction of his lab. You sighed quietly at the craziness of the day. Eventually, 5.0.5. peered his head over the side of the chair. He made a little huffing noise as you patted his soft, blue head. 

 

The spider phone also climbed atop the bear and you patted it twice, “Okay,” you spoke to it lowly, “Now, go to the office where you belong.” 

 

The little bot quickly scuttled into Black Hat’s office, the door to which, you noticed, had been left wide open. Interesting.

 

“And you go take care of Dr. Flug, 5.0.5.” The bear gave a quick nod of understanding before making his way over to Flug’s lab. You were left alone with your thoughts before picking up the last bag and heading for Black Hat’s office, alone. 

 

As you pushed past the heavy wooden door, you noticed Black Hat’s office seemed oddly empty. ‘Maybe he just left to get something?’ You thought to yourself, setting the bag on the empty guest chair on your right. The leather chairs barely sat a foot in front of Black Hat’s desk and were a deep shade of maroon. The furniture matched his decor rather nicely, to no surprise. Black Hat was a creature of aesthetics, even if he would never publicly admit it. Looking about the room, you noticed Flug’s cam bot resting in standby mode, as well as the phone which had settled into its usual spot on Black Hat’s desk. The office always seemed to have a much drearier atmosphere than the rest of the house, likely because of Black Hat’s near constant presence. The high ceiling and seemingly endless shelves of books made the room look like an ancient library, although little dust seemed to gather on anything. You sat back in the maroon leather chair on your left. For just a moment you took in the musky smell of the air, a scent you hadn’t really noticed before. The aroma of aged wood and some bittersweet spice lingered in the office. Your gaze shifted to the grandfather clock, with which you mentally noted you still had one minute to spare before he expected you back from the errands. You took a deep breath, leaning back further into his chair. Only then, did you hear rather heavy footsteps break the silence. Out of pure, naïve instinct you jumped straight up, fumbling for the bag and turning towards the door. Almost immediately you collided face-to-chest with a familiar black-clad figure, causing you to fall straight back over the arm of the leather chair and ultimately end up feet in the air and back firmly on the ground. 

 

Your vision rolled for a moment as you tried to collect yourself, only to see the dark figure looming above you, which you instantly recognized as Black Hat. You rolled yourself over, awkward apologies falling from your nervous lips as you picked up the spilled items and deposited them back in the bag. He seemed unenthused and simply sat back in his chair and waited. You knew he was watching you then, and hurriedly you collected yourself and shot back up to face him.

 

You drew in a breath and finally spoke, “Ah...Black Hat, Sir, here are the items you requested.” You half-bowed towards him as you placed the bag on his desk to let him see the contents. An anxious grin was plastered on your face only to meet the blank, unimpressed stare he usually wore. 

 

“I also delivered the mail you gave me.” You added then, hoping it would soften the now more angry and annoyed look he sported.

 

“...And somehow you’re one minute early.” He made fierce eye contact with you before a tendril sprouted from behind him to take the bag away from his desk. You nodded in response. He straightened himself and gestured for you to take a seat. Quietly, you obeyed. 

 


	2. The Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite secretary does a tiny bit of investigating.
> 
> Once again, shenanigans occur.
> 
> (Dirty stuff will come next chapter, please bear with me here lol)

Ch. 2

“As my personal secretary, I’ve put a lot of responsibilities on you.” You listened carefully to his words. Black Hat’s expression was never usually hard to read and today was no different from any other day. He smiled with a devious disposition, though oddly enough, his grin was softer. In fact, he didn’t seem extremely upset despite your prior clumsiness. “This corporation, my creation values a solid individual.” It was impossible to hide your nervousness at this point. Normally, this kind of conversation wouldn’t have been quite so nerve wracking, but you couldn’t stop thinking about what had just happened. You were surprised that he didn’t sound angrier at you for running into him. At some point, his speech about his work ethics and yours garbled in your ears, but you heard a sentence that stood out like a sore thumb at you. “I have a proposition for you.” The words struck you and rang in your ears. A proposition? “An opportunity,” The words seemed to leave his lips agonizingly slowly. You didn’t have a clue as to what kind of opportunity he could be talking about. You pursed your lips and listened closely. 

“I am a creature of flesh...nothing like yours, obviously. A human like you...I haven’t had the need to find a human like you in some time-about a decade or more. However, now you’re here.” His good eye darted up your form and his smirk grew again. “Clumsy and awkward as one of those disgusting birds you may be, but you’re of much more use to me. You would be valued so much more, in fact, if you choose to accept this offer.” You decided to take that first bit as a compliment, but the other words had you thinking. “What is the-ah-‘opportunity’ exactly?” You weren’t sure what answer to expect, but this exchange suddenly had you sitting upright in your seat, your heart pounding a bit harder than before. That smug grin of his was burning a hole in your head. You swallowed and watched his movements as he shifted in his seat, the door slamming closed, suddenly. You gasped, meanwhile he sat back nonchalantly. “First, to start, I’m soon going to be giving you more difficult work as we continue to expand and get a new generation of even more evil clients.” he said proudly. “However, unrelated to that is something I find we could both enjoy.” He clasped his hands, you bit your lip. 

“I noticed you seem to keep your eyes on me, even when you know better than to stare.” As his voice dropped lower and became growly, you straightened your back, remembering the innocent glances you stole at Black Hat from time to time. You didn’t feel ashamed, though you knew he wanted to have control over you. You looked up, staring him straight in his beady eyes. “I need a human to soothe some desires that have resurfaced.” You swallowed, understanding his angle perfectly. Without thinking you stammered, “oh...okay, but why not someone else? Why me specifically?” Matter-of-factly he stated, “I don’t find any of the other pitiful souls around here are quite as interesting as you. Some other cretin may come eventually, but I'm becoming bored and impatient and you’re here now.” He too straightened his posture and regrouped himself. With a devilishly smug smile on his face, he held out a hand. “What will it be then?” You eyed his open palm, noting how once again, he lacked his usual pair of gloves. Your eyes then moved up to his smirking face. “Well?” he added, seeming quite impatient.

You glanced away for just a moment, only to look at him again. “Can I think about this for a day?” His expression instantly dropped. Now he simply looked annoyed at you, his hand landing with a loud smack next to his other hand face down on the desktop. You were playing his game for sure now. He spoke through gritted teeth then,”Fine. You have one day.” You smiled, feeling the warmth of blood rushing into the apples of your cheeks. You stood then, hands clasped as you bowed slightly to Black Hat. “Thank you Black Hat, sir.” With an unamused expression, he simply stated, “Get out of my office.” You nodded and turned, walking to the door. As you pulled it open, you spoke plainly, “With pleasure, sir.”

Once the door shut and you were back outside in your own office area, you smiled proudly to yourself. You had absolutely no idea what you had just gotten into or what your next step would be, but damn, it felt good to stand up to him just this once. 

-

It was the next day. You had gone home and slept through the night with his offer still buzzing in your head. You had so many questions about Black Hat that were completely unanswered. When it came time to get to work, your first thought was to ask Flug about your...situation. In all honesty, he was the only other person in the manor you knew who had been around Black Hat for such a long time that was still alive. That or he was around at least long enough to know his past actions and motives anyway. The minute you entered the manor, you took the elevator to Flug’s lab. Sure enough, Flug was already up and about, working on new devices and fixing older ones. Your entrance wasn't a surprise though, as you had visited Flug fairly frequently, many times to tell him when a new pot of coffee had just been brewed. You honestly harbored a decent friendship with the mad doctor, though he refrained from calling it that. 

“Flug, I’ve got a question for you. It’s important.” He looked up from the device (which you noticed was the weather machine from the previous day) and nodded at you. “Ooh. How serious is it? Did something die?” He stood from his work bench and walked over to you. You handed him a thermos full of fresh, black coffee and a box of muffins. Almost out of nowhere, 5.0.5. popped up to grab a muffin and nuzzled you while Flug rolled his eyes. He accepted the food and drink graciously while you answered his questions. “The severity is-well. It’s about Black Hat. But, no, nothing has died...not yet, anyway.” He nodded, unscrewing the thermos lid while 5.0.5. ate his muffin. 

“Ah, Black Hat,” he said. “What’s happening with our boss?” “Nothing is happening to him, it’s more like...he asked me to do something with him. I just want your opinion since it seems you’ve known him for a while and you might be able to give me some advice.” He turned away for a moment to take a long drink from the thermos, after which he adjusted his bag and then turned to face you again. “He asked me to help him with some ‘desires’ that have...resurfaced. His words, not mine.” He sat the thermos down and pressed his hands together. Quietly, 5.0.5. sat and watched you two while he took another muffin. “I know exactly what’s happening. Come here.” he gestured for you to follow him to his computer area, where dozens of well-kept computers sat, seemingly operating completely on their own.

He sat down, the largest screen of the bunch suddenly going manual as Flug moved his mouse about. He opened a file explorer and browsed for mere seconds through what looked like hundreds of uniquely labelled documents. When he stopped, he opened a folder that was simply labelled “Orientation". You knew he had been put in charge of making content for Black Hat Organization before. He had personally emailed you a folder by the same name when you first started working for Black Hat. You were certain you had viewed all the contents of it, but perhaps there was more he neglected to send to you? You watched quietly as he pulled up a document. “Black Hat, as you know now, is an entity that can take many forms. He’s lived for much longer than either of us have and he has powers beyond anything a human could manage to acquire, even if they hired our services. It’s more of a theory I've composed, but I think that Black Hat is limiting how much of his power he expends to increase his longevity on this planet. I don’t know if he could die, but I have reason to believe that him expelling great amounts of energy all at once weakens him. For example, what happened in Pompeii was the result of him releasing great amounts of energy and effectively burning himself out because he...well-got too angry.” He looked over his shoulder suddenly, before turning back to the screen. “To put it shortly, I think he’s turning to you to “help him out" because he’s fixed himself to a schedule to avoid another big burn out.” He turned to you then, shock clearly written in his eyes.

“Did you accept his offer?” He suddenly seemed extremely concerned for you, grabbing you by the shoulders firmly. You shook your head, “I just asked him if I could have a day to make my decision. I-" He sighed and released you. “That’s-ugh-okay. I assume he put emphasis on how you were the only one he wanted. Right?” You nodded again. “I mean, yes. I’m not disappointed or afraid or whatever, I guess I'm just...confused? If that makes sense?” He nodded and sighed before walking over to his chemical desk and pulling out a syringe and a vile of something. “Do you plan on accepting his offer?” The mad scientist looked at you. The look in his eyes read as concerned and you paused for a moment. “I...I think I want to do this. I feel...not like I need to accept, but I want to accept. There’s no real pressure, aside from what Black Hat normally does to stress us out.” You both chuckled at that.

“Come here then, I need to give you a vaccine. Think of this like your regular cold and flu shot.” You nodded and perched yourself up on the desk, rolling up your sleeve as he prepared the injection. “What’s it supposed to protect me from?” He paused to flick the needle tip. “Black Hat.” he said firmly. “Although you aren’t facing direct danger by copulating with him, his cells have the potential to harm you.” He wiped down your arm with an alcohol wipe and quickly injected the liquid. You bit your lip at the sting, though it was over quickly. “If you don’t mind me asking, Flug, did you make this injection at Black Hat’s request?” he quickly taped a bandage over your arm and put away the equipment he had brought out. “I brought up the idea, and he liked it because it would prevent him from getting into trouble with certain people. In the end, it makes my life easier, so I'm not complaining.” You nodded in understanding and climbed off the desk. “Just let me know if anything strange happens,” He turned and took another long drink of coffee, before looking at you again. “And stay safe.” You smiled and nodded to him. You approached the door, only to see 5.0.5. push the last muffin against Flug’s head. The doctor accepted it, only when he thought you weren't looking however. The elevator door shut just as you saw him pat 5.0.5.’s head.

You breathed a sigh of relief knowing that situation was over with. Of course, as was common in this manor, nothing was over quickly or painlessly. Aside from the warm pain lingering in your arm from the shot, you had a feeling you would be meeting another familiar face very soon. 

The elevator opened up to the main office where your work was. The only difference today was the addition of the green-haired fiend raiding your neatly labeled desk drawers. You stepped towards Demencia who continued to rummage until she pulled out a bag of sour candies you kept tucked away in a cabinet. She seemed content as she pulled several candies out and downed them in one go, apparently not noticing that you were standing directly behind her. You had to love that childish demeanor of hers, but you knew you both had work to do. You spoke up finally, “Hey Demencia.” She took a double take over her shoulder and shoved the bag back into the desk. With a graceless kick, she closed the drawer and straightened herself out, looking nonchalantly at you. “Hey secretary lady~” She waved at you and winked as she moved away from the desk. You smiled at her as you took your seat and put a hand under your chin looking up at her. 

“Didn’t I just buy a big bag of those candies for you yesterday?” You asked, just slightly enthused by the mannerisms of the lab experiment of a woman standing before you. “Well,” she began. “I’d say this is more of a finder’s-keepers situation and-hey. What happened to your arm?” You realized you hadn’t unrolled the sleeve of your shirt since you left the lab. “Oh. Just a part of...let’s call this an experiment. A potentially dangerous experiment.” Your eyes drifted to the door to Black Hat’s office. It was shut and you could hear him speaking, probably on the phone with a client. “Huh. Danger? Sounds like fun. What’s it going to do to you? Did Flug put you up to it?” You hesitated for just a second. You were well aware of the fact that Demencia was positively head-over-heels for Black Hat. You becoming a potential mistress of his was suddenly a very intimidating thought. However, lying wouldn’t really help in this situation either. Demencia knew how to get information when she wanted it and she knew her way around the manor better than you did, for sure.

“Well...it’s more Black Hat that put me up to this. It’s complicated, but he’s asked me to participate in something that involves him and exposure to...certain things that could harm me.” Her eyes undoubtedly lit up at the mention of your superior. She then rested a hand on your desk and popped her hip just slightly. A certain knowing look washed over her face then. She cocked a brow at you and then giggled. “Ooh, sounds interesting~ You have to tell me all the juicy details when it finally happens.” You swallowed at her remark. She cut in just as you were about to reply. “Not to be mean, but you’re kind of a shrimp. You're cute for sure, but last I remember he had some real buff people, including yours truly, involved in his affairs.” You sputtered slightly. “Wait-wait, you too?” She giggled mischievously and leaned back in a stretch. “Yep~” she cooed. “And Flug, too.” You gawked at her. She giggled again and punched you playfully in the arm. The dull pain from the shot was still very present and your muscles surged with irritation. “Sorry girly girl-it’s true though.” she teased as you cradled your arm and bit your lip. Your gaze wandered back over to the door. The questions you had about Black Hat never seemed to stop piling up.

“Anyway,” She slid off your desk. “He is a lot of fun, trust me. He might even just go easy on you because of how tiny you are.” She patted your head gingerly. You pulled back and made an annoyed face at her. The sound of a door being thrown open suddenly filled the room and you both turned in shock to see Black Hat throw the receiver of the spider-phone aggressively behind him. The look on his face was nothing short of pure hatred. You weren’t sure what had just happened while you were talking, but he was nothing short of pissed. Demencia waved, but before she could even get a word in, he screamed an order at her. “DEMENCIA. HERE. NOW.” His eyes were near bloodshot and his acid-green teeth were bared, you could just see a vein pulsing in his neck as she approached him. A tendril whipped out from behind him to shove a paper into her eagerly waiting hands. Your brows knit together out of concern for both of them. He smacked a hand to his face and growled out, “HUNT HIM DOWN. THIS IDIOT HAS VIOLATED OUR CONTRACTS FOR THE LAST TIME.” She smiled and saluted him. “Right away sir!” Within seconds, she was gone. 

You, on the other hand, froze in your seat, wondering if you should even attempt to talk to him. His mood swings were nothing to play around with and you were certain his reaction to even good news would be volatile at best. You didn’t even realize you were staring at him until his piercing white eyes met yours. A shudder ran through you and you tried to make it seem like you were doing something else, but it was too late. He was approaching fast and your thoughts were racing. He less-than-eloquently placed-or rather, slammed-his hand onto the desk space directly in front of you. Your eyes ran up his sleeve to meet his again. You smiled and quirked a brow. “Uh-Hi! Good morn-” “Save it for someone who actually cares.” He shot you down, point-blank. You nodded pursing your lips. “May I see you in my office again?” Again, you nodded and stood, following quietly behind him. 

The guest chair was cold this morning and he seemed no less imposing than he was just a minute earlier. The spider-phone had been neatly rearranged on his desk, with surprisingly no damage to it despite how hard he’d thrown it earlier. You sat, hands folded in your lap. He finally looked up at you, hands pressed firmly into his desk. “About our talk yesterday…” He began. You bit your lip again and breathed in a cool breath of air. Without a second thought, you rolled your sleeve up again to show him the bandage. A smug look of realization washed over his face, a toothy grin replacing his neutral frown. You looked away for a moment, putting your arm at your side, only to look back at him. His hand was extended towards you once again. “We have a deal then?” He spoke plainly, though an air of excitement lingered on each word. “I agree to ‘help you out’, sir, though this is strictly confined to our own personal lives. My only condition is this has nothing to do with my job or your work.” You arched your brows, a stern look on your face. He laughed lowly, “Of course.” You looked at his hand again, and you noticed how this time it was gloved. Your gaze met his once more. You frowned and grasped his wrist, pulling off the leather and leaving his bare hand exposed. He looked a bit surprised at you, though you were quick to place your hand in his. You firmly shook while staring him down. He didn’t resist. 

You pulled away from him, standing now. Gingerly you tossed the glove back into his hand and turned to leave. You reached the door and looked back at him. “Thank you, Black Hat, sir.” He eyed you and slipped the glove back on. His grin was still present, unwavering, though you had to wonder what would happen next. There really hadn’t been much discussion about what was going to happen and part of you remained concerned, waiting for him to do something, anything, to instruct you on how this situation would play out. You closed the door behind you and took a seat at your desk. You released a breath you hadn’t realised you were holding. The next few days were sure to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading and sending me nice messages! I'm trying to get updates to be more regular but life is just kinda doing it's own thing right now. ♡


	3. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Caps here. Super sorry this chapter was in the works for so long. I've had a lot going on recently that's done a number on my creative flow (college, mental health, etc). I'd like to thank everyone who's read this fic! I'm probably going to post more in the future, so hang in here with me!

 

You had hardly slept that night. Your mind was all over the place by the time you got up and you were no better, even after you had eaten and fixed yourself up for the day. An excited, nervous feeling had snaked its way into your stomach and it grew more apparent as you took your belongings for work and left your apartment for the day. A quick jog to the elevator and you were alone with your thoughts again. “How would this meeting even occur? And when?” So many unanswered questions rushed at you suddenly. You lowered your eyes as another resident stepped onto the elevator. Slowly, the doors closed and the number counting off the floors descended. “ _...will he be violent _ ?” You swallowed down a thick lump growing in your throat. The elevator stopped again to collect more residents. You stepped to the back, right corner of the unit, your thoughts beginning to turn into a slurry. “What about important stuff? Protection and-” Your inner monologue was cut off by the elevator stopping on the ground floor, abruptly pulling you back to reality. You hastily walked out of the building and down the street. There was no time to waste, despite how much your thoughts and heart were starting to race. You would just deal with him whenever he decided he wanted you. 

 

-

 

The manor was in a state of chaos when you arrived, though you weren’t surprised by that in the least. Apparently, another orientation video was in the process of being filmed. At least, it was, until Demencia ran into the cambot. You stayed out of the way for the time being, doing simple tasks and taking a phone call for Black Hat while things got sorted out in his office. Really, the morning was quite uneventful, for once, and the afternoon was no better, save for 5.0.5. “ruining” some device Flug had whipped up at the last second. It wasn’t until it was the time when you regularly left work that Black Hat called you into his office. Admittedly, you had planned to stay a bit later to have a serious discussion with him about...well... _ everything _ that was on your mind regarding your agreement. You didn’t even know where to begin when you stepped into his office. 

 

Almost immediately you noticed that the air lacked that unnatural chill it had gained  yesterday. The musky scent had returned, with a hint of sweetness to it this time. It was then that you noticed Black Hat was missing, his chair empty and his desk cleared. You tilted your head just slightly and noticed the door closing very slowly. You had become so used to it being slammed in fits of rage, the leisurely, relatively gentle motions took you by surprise. You faltered for a moment, resting a hand on the edge of his desk and turning to the door. 

 

“Sir? I...had something I needed to ask you-”

 

You moved towards the door just as it shut. You took a breath and stopped just short of the left guest chair. You really didn’t want to play these games with him right now. The stress you had felt this morning had returned and you weren’t going to let his weird Eldritch foreplay-schemes scare you. 

 

“Black Hat.”

 

You called him once. A noise came from the air vents and you looked up to see the grate shut rather tightly. 

 

“ _ Sir _ .”

 

Another firm call that received no answer. 

 

“What the fuck…” 

 

Annoyance flooded your system. He was really trying your nerves now. Something in the back of your head told you to turn around. Just in time, you caught a shiny black tentacle in a hard grip as it slithered up to grab you from behind. “Well aren’t you perceptive?” His voice filled your ears with a rich laugh. The lights suddenly dimmed off and the appendage languidly slipped out of your hand. The feeling was not unnatural; in fact, it was quite like the smooth scaly skin of a snake.

 

You crossed your arms and rolled your eyes despite the darkness settling in the room, and turned to face his desk once again. 

 

“ _ Sir _ , I-is this really happening right now? I’m not sure we’re really prepared-”

 

You were surprised by a hand wrapping itself around your throat suddenly. “ _ Shit _ -” was all you could gasp out before the hand stopped, the pressure on your throat left you at the point of barely being able to breath properly. Admittedly, it felt somewhat...good? He revealed himself within seconds of his little attack on you. There was no denying the lust in his eyes as he held you tightly, a contented grin sweeping over his face.

 

Your legs went weak below you and you gasped for more air. You swallowed and felt his grip tighten just slightly, the rush of your pulse burning until he released you, pushing you back. You fell back into the chair behind you, chest heaving and face undoubtedly red. Your head spun and before you had a chance to collect yourself, he had pulled you up from the chair. At least,  _ you thought _ it was him. The room was still dark as all hell and now you weren't sure where he was or what he was doing, aside from throwing you around like a doll anyway. Before you knew it, he had wrapped himself around you, pressing his body hard against yours from behind. His bare hand lingered again at your neck, though this time he simply ran his fingers across the delicate skin he so brutally seized earlier. His other arm held you against him, wrapping from just under your breast and down your torso, his hand pressing into your hip. You turned your head so you could just barely see over your shoulder. His smile seemed to gleam in the dark. 

 

“You had something to tell me?” he began, lowly. 

 

His mouth lingered right by your ear as he gently began to press his fingers hard into the sides of your neck. The gloves were off, literally, and you could feel the distinct sharpness of his claws. They were cold and sharp and he didn’t hesitate to scrape them down your neck. An oddly pleasant burn was left in their wake, rough touches reminding you exactly what you were dealing with here. You shut your eyes for just a second. Slowly, he pressed himself into you harder, causing you to spread your legs. The hand on your hip held you in place as you felt him grind himself against your ass. You couldn’t help but groan. 

 

“...yes-sss-sir, I was ah-concerned about-” He bent you over, grinding into you again, all the while slowly pushing you against his desk. 

 

“...sir  _ please,  _ I! Can you-" He squeezed your neck again, harder, making you swallow the words that were about to leave your mouth. 

 

“Well spit it out.  _ We haven't got all day _ ." 

 

In one swift motion he pulled away, only to flip you over onto his desk. Almost immediately he placed a hand above your head and pulled up one of your thighs with the other. He found his space in between your legs and ground himself against you again. You were beyond flustered. The words gracelessly left your mouth as he trapped you under him.

 

“...are we- _ ah-safe _ doing this?” 

 

He pulled himself up again, claws scraping down the column of buttons on the front of your shirt. 

 

“You have nothing to worry about. Besides,” He rolled his hips just slightly. “We both want this, if your reactions mean anything,  _ I'm absolutely certain. _ And that aside, we’re different species. You a human, me... _well_...I find this arrangement to be  _ quite _ pleasing _. **Wouldn't you agree?** ”  _ He elegantly wrapped another hand around your throat, tracing his fingers down your windpipe. “Yes- _ yessir.” _

 

You were hardly in control of your own movements at this point. What he was doing to you, it was driving you crazy. Unintentionally, you arched into him, into his touch, watched his expression. He looked positively ferocious. He ground against you once again, his teasing working wonders on you. You definitely wanted more than just his threatening touches, however. Gently, your hands found a way into his. The one wrapped around your throat gently lifting away as you laced your fingers through his. The hand at your hip you simply grabbed onto. Hopefully, he wouldn’t mind a little change. “Sir…” you spoke sweetly, slipping your fingers away from the hand you held and tugging on his jacket. He got the message. 

 

The jacket was gone within seconds and you took the opportunity to grab his tie. He slammed a hand next to your head as you pulled him down into a hard kiss. Your lips pressed against his, in the process, smearing your bright red lipstick all over his coal skin. He bit down on your bottom lip, sucking it, rocking his body lightly against you.Your hands wrapped in the silk of his tie kept him pressed against you. At some point, he let you up for air, only to kiss you harder, his tongue expertly slipping into and overtaking your mouth. You wrapped your legs around his hips then.  _ Fucking hell, _ you wanted him. When the kiss broke off again, aside from the panting, you heard him let out a low groan. Some deep predatory rumble in his throat that surprised you.  _ Shit _ , you needed him. 

 

You kissed him again, managing to push yourself up, despite his strength. The tie came off of his neck and you quickly started undoing his shirt buttons. He growled out a laugh the moment he caught his breath again. A tentacle sprung from behind him and caught hold of your hands. They were raised over your head, and without hesitation, he popped open the buttons on your shirt. His moves were rough and struggling against your restraints didn’t help one bit. As soon as he had your shirt open, he licked a long stripe straight up from your chest to your chin. You squirmed at the sensation and he laughed again. 

 

“Comfortable there?”

 

You could barely groan out a yes before you were forced to lay back once again, Black Hat moving out of sight. Immediately, you felt the tendril around your wrist loosen. Suddenly, your shirt was pulled away from your figure, taken to who knows where within the office. Another sensation rose from your legs and you realized your shoes were gone, tendrils wrapping around your ankles and up your calves. Your wrists were bound once again, and now, he gingerly opened your legs up. The stiff fabric of you skirt restricted your movements then, and finally, he emerged from the shadows of the room. His shirt and vest had been abandoned and a grimly smug smile adorned his ashy features. You swallowed lowly as he took his place between your legs again.

 

“You’re really going to keep me tied up like this?”

 

You spoke, trying hard not to sound frustrated despite your lack of mobility. 

 

“Tying you up is just part of the fun.” His hands drifted up your figure. At first, he was gentle enough, simply caressing your chest, skimming down over your bra, down your skirt, and finally resting on your stocking-covered knees. 

 

“Anything more you’d like to add?” He teased and loomed over you once again, his hands caressing your breasts through the fine lace cups of your bra. You could feel the heat blooming between your legs, and you realized it had become much more intense than it had been earlier. 

 

“I think-ah-I think I still have way too much on.” You bit your bottom lip and closed your eyes, simply savoring the roughness of his fingers as he pulled your breasts out from the soft lace confinement. Before you could even get another word in, he pulled away all too soon, leaving you feeling exposed. His games were getting to you again.

 

You peered up only to be flipped over once again, soft face and chest chafing against the hard desktop. His fingers ran along your back now, expertly undoing the clasps of your bra and unzipping the back of your skirt, goosebumps popping up under his cool touch. His fingers crept down over your newly exposed skin, scratching his nails down your back. You couldn’t help but arch into the desk under his touch, another noise of pleasure escaping your mouth. You were flipped once again, now certain that whatever remained of your makeup was smeared evenly over both his desk and your skin. He roughly slipped the bra and skirt off, not hesitating to finally get a decent look at you. A rumble grew from his throat as he roughly kissed you, his tendrils pulling you up onto your knees in the process. The purr sent shivers through your body and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. He squeezed you, hands pawing at your chest and hips. The tendrils holding you up and restraining you squeezed your wrists and ankles, wrenching another groan from you. 

 

Just as he let the kiss break so you could breathe, a new tendril snaked across your neck wrapping itself up slowly, squeezing just hard enough to make you squeak out a gasp. Distracted as you were, you kept your eyes focused on his malicious grin, all his teeth glinting in the lights of the office, and his hand on your hip snuck into your underwear. It was a simple motion; a hard tug and your lips were exposed, cool air lapping at your folds and the tendril at your neck began wrapping itself tightly around you once again. You gasped as he slid his fingers through your slick folds. He pulled them back up tasting you off of one finger, the other, his middle, slipped into your mouth. 

 

He spoke plainly,” **Show me** you want  me , you want  _ this _ .” He didn’t need to say anything. The pressure on your throat, the feeling of your heart pounding, you took his offer gladly. His finger was utterly drenched in your slick. Past that, you could feel the coolness of his finger, the tip of his clawed nail very nearly touching the soft palate in the back of your mouth. 

 

He didn’t hesitate to push in another finger, watching you suck with greedy, hungry eyes. His leg nudged up in between your parted thighs, the tendrils unwrapping from your limbs, forcing you to take a seat. Out of instinct, you wrapped your arms around him, only for him to pull his hand away from your mouth. You swallowed a groan and watched a thin string of saliva connect your lips to his fingers. You bit your lip again and felt the tendril on your neck release, finally letting you breathe in steady breaths. It was then that you felt a hand pressed into your lower back, pressing your hips against his. You shuddered and rested your head on his shoulder. 

 

His lips drew close to your ears as he spoke again, “ **_What_ ** **_are you here for?_ ** ”

 

You sucked in a breath and pulled back to look him in the face. You were pulled down suddenly, and his fingers roughly dragged across your inner lips. He straddled you then, the mercy he had afforded you was apparently short lived. You gasped as he flicked a finger over your clit, two fingers penetrating you roughly, his other hand on your throat again. Your thoughts raced for a moment, the sudden change in pace causing you to mumble out an answer to his question. Whatever it was you managed to say, he squeezed your throat hard, the lights in the room seeming much dimmer than before. 

 

“ **_My_ ** _ pleasure _ ,” he said lowly. 

 

His finger rubbed over your clit again, fingers harshly thrusting in and out of you, harsh yet blissful waves of pleasure hitting your pelvis, climbing up to your stomach, making you squirm again. You could just barely hear the sound of a zipper unzipping over the blood pounding in your ears. Your took a breath and watched his gaze gain a more demonic look than it already had. His smile seemed to grow to his ears, his eyes stark white and bloodshot with blue veins running through them. He seemed downright predatory, hunched over you with one hand still tightly wrapped around your throat, his other hand messing with his pants. With perfectly dramatic timing, thunder clapped and a flash of lightning shot to the ground outside. You weren’t sure what scared you more; suddenly seeing Black Hat in this state or the abrupt change in the weather. 

 

You groaned out as he pulled his fingers from you again, releasing your neck just slightly. He grabbed the underwear from your legs and pulled them off tossing them away somewhere where they wouldn't be missed. He lowered himself in between your legs. You weren't quite expecting him to do so, but within seconds you felt filled by his fingers again and his tongue slipped over your clit. You arched your back, gripping onto the desk, his fingers thrusting harshly into you. His pace was brutally quick and messy, though he was pulling groans from you embarrassingly easily. He gripped at your thigh with his other arm, pulling you open and holding you there, his hand spreading your outer lips. He pressed his tongue into your clit again, a deep purr rumbling against your lips, pulsing a deep wave of pleasure through your lower body. You couldn't hold back your own moans of pleasure and half screamed when you felt him crook his fingers inside of you. Your legs quaked with every movement, your body shaking and a tight feeling building in your stomach. You pressed your head back into the desk again, absentmindedly grasping at your chest, squeezing your nipples lightly. ‘How is he so fucking good at this?’ The thoughts rushed away from you as he groaned again and sent shivers up your spine. You could barely form a sentence and within another minute, you could feel your end approaching. You scrambled to find anything to hold onto, gripping at his arm as you pushed up against his face and into his touch again, one last time. You reached your peak, groaning out and tightening around him, your orgasm erratic and messy. You were simultaneously relieved and disappointed as he pulled his fingers from you. Your vision was full of spots as you watched him spread his fingers, your slick running down them. He wasted no time licking them clean and lowering himself to kiss you again. The kiss came a bit gentler, allowing you to shakily wrap your arms and legs around him again. He slipped away all too soon, hands running down your figure, pushing you down again. Little tremors still haunted your body as you tried to pull yourself up. Without warning, he bent down again, pulling your thighs up as he went, forcing you to sit back. A sharp quiver ran through you as you felt his tongue lap up your lips, licking any remaining drips up from between your legs.

 

He stood, wiping his mouth, his free hand tugging on his pants. He seemed to be growing frustrated with something and turned away from you, another growl streaming from his throat. You took the time to sit up and crack your back, the wood not being the most forgiving surface to lay on for extended periods of time. He moved away again, out of your line of sight and away, though you could still hear his growls in the dark. Rain patterned against the windows, or it had been for a while and you just now noticed it. Rubbing at the tender flesh of your neck, you quietly called for him. “Black Hat? Sir?” It was sure to be a shot in the dark, but you pulled yourself from his desk, a slight wobble running through your legs once you were standing. You looked back only to see his chair turned away from you. How he had done that so quickly and with so little sound, you had no idea. You ran a hand through your hair and approached the chair. Whatever he had planned, you had a gut feeling it was time to take hold of the reins and give him what he needed.

 

Rounding the side, you saw he was sitting there, the growls and huffs still leaving his throat. His eyes flicked up at you, his angry expression hiding something. You slipped yourself in between his legs now, his vision solely focusing on you. His pants were off and anything else that would’ve been in your way, discarded. Silently, you pressed a hand to his chest, feeling how cold he was at his core. Your mind raced for a moment; even though he had been pressed against you minutes ago, he hadn't felt anywhere near as cold as he did now. Your other hand caressed his face for just a moment, searching the lines as he pressed his face against your hand. You gently pressed him back into the chair with the hand on his chest. He didn’t seem to want to fight you this time. Your hands slipped lower and you captured him in a kiss that was very short lived. The look of frustration that kept his brows knit together was ever so slightly softened. Down his stomach your hands went, only to rest on his thighs. He seemed to stiffen as you lowered yourself down to your knees. 

 

You spoke to him surely,”Black Hat...tell me what you want from me.”

 

You ran your fingers up his thighs then, gently massaging at his hips. The cool touch of his skin was transferring to your hands, while your touch was undoubtedly warming him up. It was enough to pull him from his disgruntled state of mind. He gripped the arm rests, just slightly baring his teeth. 

 

“Indulge me.” 

 

You kissed his left knee, kissing further up his leg slowly. You were testing his patience for sure, but you tried to quell his aggression. You slipped a hand back up to his chest and slowly rubbed circles into his chilly flesh. It worked well enough, and you could feel his muscles relax beneath your touch. Slowly, you let your other hand drift up his shaft. Though the room was still fairly dark, you could see his length. The shape was familiar enough, thicker at the base and tapered at the tip, though the bluish tint of his blood stood out most at the head. A slight drip of precum had began beading and dripping down his shaft. You began slowly, one hand gripping the base gently, the other still massaging his chest, your focus on the tip. You pressed a kiss to the head and you could feel him seize up slightly. You kissed again, and gently pressed your tongue flat against him. It felt all too natural, taking him inch by inch until your lips met your other hand. You could feel him shudder and spread himself out more. A tendril delicately swiped across your face and wrapped around a section of your hair. You could feel the rush of heat in your system as you pulled your lips up. You repeated your actions, going a bit quicker until you could hear him growl out another moan. The tendril tugged on your hair and another that you hardly noticed slipped under chest, sinking down between your legs. You moaned around him in surprise when you felt the tendril lap at your clit. He was egging you on, and it was definitely appreciated.

 

You licked and sucked at him, humming along his shaft out of pleasure as you continued on. The cycle of mutual satisfaction was fulfilling it’s duty well. You could feel his chest rising and falling and feel the vibrations from his throat. At some point you also realized he was drooling profusely, enough so you could feel it on your hand on his chest. The tendril that was intent on pleasing you was squashed between your thighs, its movements and shudders pulsing waves of pleasure through you again. You shuddered and gripped his thighs, feeling him relax into your touch even further. The tendril was unrelenting and rubbed you until you were completely sensitive and drooling from the sensations, leaving you at Black Hat’s mercy. He roughly gripped at your hair again, now using his hands, forcing your movements to match his rhythm. It was sloppy and he had full control over you, but you didn’t mind. You could hear his breathing hitch and finally, he finished pulling your head back rather harshly, his load ending up half on your cheek, half in your mouth. You swallowed and opened your eyes, watching his face and body. His chest heaved and his good eye was screwed shut. You noted his nails digging into and shredding the material of the armrests, making a mental note about the clean up that would have to be done around the office. Speaking of, you wiped your fingers across your face, catching his release on one finger and tasting it for yourself. It wasn't an unpleasant flavor, somewhat bittersweet actually, and you noticed that the musky smell had returned to the office again.

 

You stole another glance up at him and pulled yourself up from between his legs. Planting a hand off to the side of his head, you slid yourself into his lap. He watched with a curious gaze as you pressed your hands into his chest, kneading softly, lowering your face to kiss him. You were gentle as you slid your hands down again, pulling away from him. “Black Hat,” you began lowly. 

 

“What else would you like from me?” He had spread his legs beneath you, allowing you room to straddle him comfortably. You took his length in your hand again, watching his face as he hummed with pleasure. He closed his eye and placed his hands on your hips. He pressed your figure forward, hissing slightly. “I want this...” 

 

“I need an exact answer.” You said, resisting his advances. You braced your hands on his hips and chest and gave him another stern look. “I want you like this again and  _ again _ -" He urged your hips towards his again, he was already half hard and still dripping with desire. You cut him off, resisting his advances, feeling the sharpness of his claws press into your delicate skin.

 

“Just focus on me now-Tell me what you want from me  _ now, in this moment _ .” His chest rumbled with a growl of a laugh. 

 

“You’re really trying this-sh!” You sank your head into the crook of his neck, biting down hard and inching yourself away from him yet again. You pulled back to look at him again, a stern look on your face, a pleasured grin curling up his lips. 

 

“I want you to tell me what you want from me.” He bared his teeth at you, snarling as he spoke. 

 

“ _ I want to fuck you _ .” The look on your face softened as he finally spoke his desires. You leaned in and sucked at the bite mark, hearing him wince and feeling him twitch his hips up beneath you. Peppering kisses and bites down his neck and collar, you took hold of his cock, squeezing and rubbing it slowly. You moved again and finally you took your place in his lap.

 

He shifted, sitting lower in his seat, and as you angled your hips over him, he guided himself into you. He wasted no time now, completely filling you, barely leaving you enough time to adjust to his length. The look on his face was nothing short of dripping with desire and the hands on your hips gripped you with a fury he had only briefly displayed earlier on. Another pair of tendrils suddenly joined the party yet again, wrapping around your upper arms and holding you in place for him. Your muscles tightened as you moved to adjust yourself, shifting your hips and feeling just how full he made you. There was something he was doing, something he was  _ changing  _ about himself while he was still in you, adding a texture aside from his stiffness into the mix. Your gaze flicked from below you to back up at him and part of you wished you hadn’t even looked at him at all. His eye had rolled back and veins were beginning to bulge along the sides of his face, neck, and arms. The claws holding you in place were digging into your sides, edging between tender pain and the slightest pleasure. 

 

He thrust into you hard, no warning save for the sneer on his lips and the sharp clap of thunder breaking outside again. You bit back a scream of pleasure and he found his place in the crook of your neck. The sharp bite of his teeth registered in your brain and suddenly, you were keenly aware of how much of his strength he had been holding back from you before. He pulled you up by your hips and slammed you back down onto him. He established a quick hard rhythm, forcibly pressing into and dragging out of you in a way that made you want to pull your hair out. The ridges dragged along your walls and you couldn't resist finally screaming out for him. You already felt dizzy from the pleasure and you closed your eyes, delicious pressures, pain, and pleasure greeting you from all parts of your body. You were weak against him. There was no argument to be had. He wrapped himself tightly around you and thrusted up into you as fast as he could manage. You tried to keep his tempo. Keyword being “tried". Whenever you thought you had just enough leverage to keep up with him, you were seeing spots and your legs felt absolutely numb. 

 

“I'm- _hah-close”,_ You could just barely form the words as you whined them into his shoulder. You buried your face in him and held on as he was beginning to reach his end. He wasn't keen on slowing down, simply growling a yes and fucking you faster, meanwhile contorting his body to hold you in place. You groaned out shamelessly when you felt pleasure grip you harder, your peak now closing in on you. It made you grab at whatever part of him you could get your hands on, angling your hips up a little higher, just in time for him to brush against a particularly sweet spot. Your orgasm crashed through you like rolling waves, languidly running though your body, making you limp against him as he thrust up again. Finally, he reached his end, grabbing tightly onto you to hold you still. He twitched and messily came with a final hiss of pleasure. You kept your eyes shut tightly, enjoying whatever lithe shockwaves remained as they coursed through your system. 

 

At some point during the evening, his body had stopped being so bitter cold and gained a slight warmth from your own body. That being said, he was certainly not a warm-blooded creature by any means. You pulled yourself away from him, only to find yourself liking how cool he felt against your sweaty and undoubtedly messy figure. He seemed to take an unspoken liking to you as well, sitting back in his chair, contorting back into his usual form for comfort. He was the one that truly broke you apart, pulling you off of him when he felt he was satisfied, though not pushing you away. Rather, he sat you on his thigh, observing you thoroughly. It went without saying that he now knew more about you then you ever thought you’d tell him on your own. You tried not to think about it, and instead tried to smooth your hair out just a bit. You were tired, a mess for certain, and the way he was looking at you was enough make you feel a bit self-conscious. 

 

You watched his expression go from satisfied to curious as he lounged back and pulled you into him closer. It was an awkward adjustment, pushing you this way and that until finally he had you sat neatly in his lap, chest parallel to his own. It was basically where you had been a few minutes earlier, though you tried to avoid getting him aroused again. When he pressed a hand into your back, you gave him a curious look.

 

“Why do you keep staring at me? What is it?”

 

“Oh...I don’t know. Are you cold? Or-"

 

“Don’t speak a damn word of this to anyone.”

 

He pressed your body against his, allowing you to nestle into his figure. His touch was relaxed and fairly welcoming. You weren't expecting anything this gentle from him. Well. Thinking about the last hour or so, the gentleness he was suddenly showing was well appreciated, if not a bit odd for him. 

 

“At my core, I’ll always be frozen, but I indulge myself when I can.” He glanced you over, slipping a hand up your thigh, the twisted cocky grin slipping across his face. “It just so happened you were the object of my desire.”

 

You nodded against him, pressing the side of your face into his chest, feeling the weight of his head on top of yours. To him, you may as well have been a heating pad with extremities. He, however, seemed to be showing you a different side of himself. You wouldn't dare entertain the thought out loud, but some part of you felt fulfilled by his odd take on post-coitus cuddling. 

 

“...So. Are we doing this again? Different day perhaps?” You pursed your lips shut as soon as the words left your mouth. There was a pause before he spoke again.

 

“ **_You want more? I wouldn’t mind another round myself-_ ** ” 

 

You pulled back in protest, opening your mouth to argue back. He cut you off, howling with laughter, only stopping when you huffed and climbed off of him. You rolled your eyes and began to search the room for your clothes. It was his turn to protest when you walked away from his seat. 

 

“Where do you think  _ you’re _ going?”

 

You smiled smugly as you dodged his attempts to wrap an appendage around you and pull you back towards his chair. Narrowly missing a tendril that was going for your waist, you grabbed a hold of him and cleared your throat. 

 

“Black Hat-Sir, er-Whatever, I’d like an advance notice if this is happening again. I enjoyed this, but next time a little warning would be nice. If there is a next time, anyway.” 

 

You smiled and wove the tendril through your fingers, pausing to give it a light kiss. You caught his gaze again and let him process what you’d said. He leaned back in his chair, a neutral frown again gracing his features, only for him to smile. 

 

“I want you again tomorrow.” 

 

The tendril slipped back through your fingers and you nodded, stepping back into his chaotic, frigid little bubble. You leaned down over him, a tendril sliding over your shoulder and up your neck. You kissed him passionately, tasting his poison and acid on your lips as you pulled away. 

 

“Of course, sir.”


End file.
